


What a soulmate is

by pucketttmadej



Category: Sam & Cat (TV), Victorious (TV), iCarly
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbians, gay ass shit, it's the middle of the night idk, puckentine, wlw, yes this is based on tatbilb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucketttmadej/pseuds/pucketttmadej
Summary: Just a little fic about puckentine! Be nice! I haven’t posted a fic in a while! This is some gay ass shit btw
Relationships: Sam Puckett & Cat Valentine, Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine
Kudos: 36





	What a soulmate is

Sam Puckett never thought she could tolerate someone as innocent as Cat Valentine is, but here she is living with the girl who dyed her hair burgundy because it reminded her of red velvet cupcakes.

~~  
Sam was just watching tv, per usual, when Cat walks in the door.  
“Damn it, Shane. You’re not supposed to taunt the demons! You’re -ugh..” Sam practically shouted at the tv in exasperation.  
“Hey! That’s a wirty dord! You’re not supposed to say those things!” Cat huffed.  
“But Cat it just slipped I’m sorry!” Sam pulls the best pouty face she could muster up.  
“You are forgiven this time but if you slip up again I just might have to kick you out.” Cat says with a small smirk.

Of course she didn’t mean it, Sam was her best friend and Sam meant so much to her she could never let her walk out. Tori and Jade think she likes Sam as more than a friend but Cat was almost completely certain her feelings were platonic. Almost.  
“Hey, so what do ya wanna do later? Sam piped up after the darked haired man cursed out a ghost.  
“I dunno, I have learny stuff to do anyway.”  
“Ughhhhhh well what am I supposed to do?” Sam asked dramatically.  
“You can watch those morons hunt spirits, you’ll be fine.”  
Sam was about to open her mouth to protest but Cat spoke again before she could.  
“If you need anything I’ll be in our room!” Cat skips off happily with her book bag while Sam unpaused the show she was watching and sighs at the thought of her happy best friend.

~…~~……~~  
“Hey, Kit-Kat, you done with your ‘learny things’ yet? Sam asked, poking her head through the doorway to their shared bedroom, not forgetting to put air quotes around learny things, otherwise known as homework.  
“Yeah, Sam-a-doodle, I’m about done, wanna watch a movie?”  
Sam sighed and rolled her eyes at the nickname, to be fair she had it coming since she called Cat “Kit-Kat”.  
“One ‘Sam-a-doodle’? Really? And two, I’ll pop the popcorn, what movie?”  
“I don’t know, you pick!” Cat says happily as she’s cleaning up her bed from the bunched up papers all around her. “And you called me Kit-Kat so it’s only fair.”  
She had a point. Sam sighed in defeat as she pulled up Netflix  
“Dumplin’” I guess that’s good  
Sam was overthinking every moment with Cat lately, and that wasn’t normal, especially for Sam. It was like Sam would get butterflies when Cat came around. She was the best friend a rough around the edges girl could ask for.

~~……~~……  
Cat arrived to school on the back of Sam’s motorcycle, which caught everyone by surprise. Some of them recognized Sam, some of them just didn’t expect Cat to go for a bad girl, which was understandable for her nature.  
Tori and Jade walk up, smiling wide as if they were planning something.  
“Hey, Kit. How’s your little girlfriend?” Jade’s voice rang through the air, snapping Cat back into reality.  
“She’s not my girlfriend! She’s my best friend! That’s all, J. That’s all.” Cat’s voice had involuntarily broke as she reached the end of her reply, hoping the two girls wouldn’t hear, but of course, they did.  
“Hmm, I don’t know about that, it seems like our little Catarina has her first real crush?”  
At this point Cat must’ve looked so strange because she was certain her face was the same color as her hair. The girls knew they had Cat in a trap, and that it was true. Cat liked Sam.  
In a matter of no time, the red velvet haired girl started breaking down out of no where, not out of fear, but simply not knowing what to say to her blonde haired, blue eyed friend.  
“Hey hey hey, shhh it’s gonna be okay, we’ll figure this out.” Jade stopped by an empty cafeteria table and decided to call it. She sat there pondering on what to do for a good ten minutes.  
Finally, it seems like it’s been a billion years, Jade perked up with wide eyes and I know she’s got it.  
“Just get a box or something and write letters to her telling how you feel but don’t give it to her. I’ll even hide the box for you, just let me know when you need it, okay?”  
“You don’t trust me?”  
“This is for your own good, Kit. Your own good.”  
Jade looked at Cat with the most daring look just waiting for Cat to respond. Thankfully, she did in a heartbeat.  
“Ok. I guess that’ll work.” Cat sighed and walked to class.


End file.
